


Kimochi Bakery

by writer_san2119



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_san2119/pseuds/writer_san2119
Summary: Jun's a repairman who met a mute baker. Unbeknown to him, this baker will touch every aspect of his life, including the ones he's running away from.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own this story.

“I gave the keys to Kazuya- Yes, I am sure- Yes I doubled checked- Oh for the love of- Look Tatsuya, I told you it’s with Kazuya! Go call the man & get the keys from him!!” Jun huffed in exasperation at the voice on the other end of his phone. 

“No, I’m not on my way home. I’m heading to the last customer of the day.” He explains. “Just call Kazuya for heaven’s sake!” Jun ended the call in frustration. Sighing tiredly, Jun stares at the dainty bakery in front of him. 

‘What a welcoming sight.’ Jun thought seeing the yellow and blue outdoor décor, bright under the street lights. It’s already fifteen minutes past six, with the sun on the verge of setting down. He’s very late for his last appointment of the day, and Jun fears that he might get reported for being tardy. Well what can he do? The previous customer was so talkative the man held him back. As courtesy to the customer, he patiently listened and waited for the perfect time to leave, lest he be reported as rude. But by the time he was able to leave that stuffy old mansion, he’s already late for this last appointment. Collecting his tools from the van and approaching the front door, Jun steels himself for what’s to come. 

Pushing the door open, the sweet sound of a bell alerted the quiet shop. Shuffling was heard, as a man emerged from the back door, releasing the smell of burnt chocolates in the air. 

“Hello! We’re sorry to inform you but we’re clo- Are you the repairman?” the man asked Jun excitedly. He was wearing a plain green t-shirt, with the bakery’s blue apron over it. A hand towel hanging on his left shoulder. 

Jun nods in affirmation, “I’m Matsumoto Jun,” he introduces, pointing at his name tag. “I’m really sorry for being late, my previous appointment had set backs.” He apologizes.

“Oh it’s nothing Matsumoto-san. Though Oh-chan was getting worried if you’d still make it. He was desperate to get the oven working.” The man chuckled and introduced himself as Aiba Masaki.

“Oh-chan! The repairman’s here!” Aiba heads back to the door he just came out, holding it open for Jun to enter. Turns out, that room was the bakery’s kitchen. 

Jun was greeted with the site of a man wearing a white shirt under the bakery’s apron, fidgeting anxiously at a smoking oven. The man opened the oven’s latch bringing out a batch of what looks to be charred and misshapen sugar cookies. 

“You tried again?” Aiba asked, approaching the man who nodded in affirmation. Jun observed that the man was shorter than Aiba, with a darker complexion. Shifting his gaze to his surrounding, Jun noticed that the counter table at the center of the room was filled with batches after batches of charred cookies and half-baked cakes giving Jun an idea of the repair he has to work on. 

The man huffed in disappointment and defeat at the sight of his burnt cookies, placing it together with the others. 

“Well, it’ll be better now, the repairman’s here!” Aiba exclaimed, ruffling the smaller man’s hair. 

The baker’s eyes widen with joy at the news, finally taking notice of Jun’s presence. The baker with a round face, innocent sleepy eyes, and adorable chubby cheeks that made him look cute and cuddly looked at Jun in excitement and anticipation. Jun can’t help but smile at this reaction making him eager to do his job. Customers like these are the best ones to serve. They are not whiny or rude, they are kind and generous. Jun is thankful that after his two stressful job repairs earlier, his day will end on a good note. 

“Hi! I’m Matsumoto Jun from SpeedyQuickie repair services.” Jun introduced himself.

“He’s Ohno Satoshi, baker and owner.” Aiba casually supplied as Ohno bows. 

Jun felt his heart skipped a beat at the name, but he ignored it. Now is not the time to be thinking about unnecessary things or emotions. Picking up his tool bag, Jun approached the still smoking oven. 

“What seems to be the problem?” he asked, trying to focus on repairing the appliance. 

Ohno raised his hands and made a series of hand gestures that Aiba translated into words, saying that the thermostat and the oven fan seems to be acting up. Jun was surprised at this form of their conversation, but masked his surprise with a smile, not wanting to be misunderstood of being judgmental. 

“Got it. I’ll check the oven and we’ll figure out the full damage okay?” Jun replied, giving an okay sign. Ohno gave a soundless chuckle at his gesture, returning the ‘okay’ sign for Jun. 

An hour later, Jun announced that they can now test the oven to see if the problems have been fixed. He explained that the thermostat was not calibrated that is why it keeps on giving the wrong temperature readings. And the oven fan simply needs cleaning and rewiring, which thankfully, Jun’s got extra oven wires on-hand enabling him to finish the repair. 

Ohno beamed at the announcement, enthusiastically grabbing a batch of prepared cookie dough from the fridge, quickly popping them into the oven. After setting the temperature and the timer correctly, they wait in anticipation for the cookies to bake. 

______

The timer dinged loudly signaling the end of baking time and Ohno quickly opened the latch to pull the cookies out. Aiba rushed in to see if the cookies were charred, but Ohno’s wide grin gave away the answer. 

“Ah thank heavens! The oven’s fixed Oh-chan!!!” Aiba exclaimed with joy hugging the smaller man, careful not to jostle the sweet-smelling cookies. A smiling Jun stands by the door in satisfaction at the view of his happy customers. 

“Matsumoto-san, thank you very much for fixing the oven.” Aiba says, watching Ohno’s moving hands. “I don’t know what I’d do if the oven stayed broken another day.”

“Ah you would’ve been anxiously buried in work, calling off customer orders. Or worse, trying to fix the oven yourself.” Aiba chortles causing Ohno to pout at Aiba’s teasing. 

‘Cute…’ Jun thought, watching the interaction. 

“Matsumoto-san, how are we going to pay the repair bill?” Aiba’s question stirred Jun away from his musings. 

“The company will send you the bill via email, after I give a report. The payment can also be settled there.” Jun answered, peering at the clock. “Well it’s getting late, and my job here’s done. I’m glad the oven’s fixed now, we have three months warranty for our repairs, so if anything goes wrong again, just give us a call.” 

“Oh, how nice!” Aiba appreciated, uttering another set of thank you, leading Jun to the door. As he was about to leave, Ohno suddenly grabbed his hand. Jun looked at the cute baker whose eyes expresses gratitude and admiration, making Jun blush. Ohno made a ‘wait here’ hand sign, rushing back towards the kitchen. 

“He’s probably going to give you some baked goods.” Says Aiba. 

Not sure if his company allows accepting gifts from customers, Jun tries to decline the offer. “Ah, there’s no need to.” 

Aiba shakes his head at his answer and says, “Accept it. It’s Oh-chan’s way of thanking you. You’ll offend him if you say no.” 

“But-“

Jun’s excuse was cut off when Ohno emerged from the kitchen holding a white box. The man smiled at Jun as he handed him the box of pastries. Jun hesitated at first, but faltered when Ohno pushed the box further in his hands. 

“Thank you…” was the only word that escaped Jun’s mouth. 

Ohno signed again, and Aiba translated them as: No, thank you. Please visit us again. You saved our bakery by fixing the oven. I am grateful to you.

Jun left the bakery with a light heart, happy and content at how his day ended. Thankful to have met kind customers at the end of his stressful day. He thought nothing more of this meeting, but the vision of that baker’s smile was stored in his memory


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: sentences in brackets [ ] are Ohno's. Remember, he's mute, so these are either hand signed or written. I hope you won't get confused. :)

Jun is having a bad day, no that’s an understatement. Jun is having a terrible day. First, he was late for work because of a power outage that rendered his alarm clock useless. Then he was welcomed by an angry boss who informed him that two of his customers filed a complaint, requesting a return-repair, meaning ‘free’ services where the pay will most likely be taken from his salary. Sadly, Jun’s bad luck did not stop there. He found out that the company van he’s using is under maintenance, forcing him to take the train just to get from customer to customer, and curse his luck because today he’s got six in line scattered throughout the city. 

Just the thought of carrying his heavy tool bag inside a full train, during rush hour is driving him mad. But what can he do? For a man whose work is to serve people, complaining for his own well-being is a no-no. His goal is to serve and make sure that customers are satisfied. So, he braced himself for a hectic and tiring day.

_______

The sun had already set when he finished his last service for the day, an electric stove with a broken starter. Thank God the repair was easy enough, but that customer, damn him, was rude and arrogant. He had the gall to complain, that Jun’s services were overpriced when he did not even offer a glass of water while he’s working in that heat absorbing apartment. 

Jun boarded the compact train for the last time eyebrows furrowed, a prominent frown on his face. He squeezed his way through the sea of people, hoping to get a corner slot where he wouldn’t be squashed or hit with elbows and such. Having found his place, Jun leaned on the train window wishing to find comfort for his tired legs. His stomach grumbled loudly, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten anything decent for the entire day. Jun huffed in irritation at the noise his stomach had made, then he remembered the sweet snack hidden inside his bag. 

He shifted his heavy tool bag from one shoulder to another, gaining access to his personal saddle bag. He reached in and pulled out a Ziplock bag filled with 3 chocolate chip cookies. Jun’s mouth watered at the sight of his chewy cookies, a tiny smile forming on his face at the memory of where the cookies came from. 

It was three days ago when he repaired the broken oven of a dainty bakery six corners away from his home. 

Jun took a bite at one of the cookies, savoring its chewiness and chocolatiness. If only he’d known that the bakery was close to his apartment, he would’ve bought his bread and pastries there since the beginning. The cookies were really, really good. He had received a box-full and three days later, only three pieces were left. They were that good.

The more Jun bit into the cookies, the more his features relaxed his memory reminding him that it wasn’t just the cookies that was attractive from the bakery. The very image of a cute and kind baker surely brought a grin to his face. Jun had not forgotten the grateful smile he received from the baker. It was incredibly heartwarming, charming and adorable all at once. 

Sadly, he has yet to visit the bakery again due to his busy schedule. Still, he’s definitely enjoying the tingling sensation of happiness at the memories the bakery gave him. 

As Jun finishes the cookies, his thoughts filled with bread, pastries, and a silent baker; Jun felt a hand grab his jacket from the back. He was about to turn around and see who’s holding him when the train doors opened, welcoming another onslaught of people. Jun was pushed here and there, but the hand did not let go, instead, it tightened more when people came flooding the train. 

Annoyed at whoever’s grabbing him, Jun turned around to reprimand the person. But his face contorted into an angry scowl at the sight before him. ‘Disgusting’. Was his only word for the pervert who’s shamelessly fondling the man gripping his jacket. 

He reached for the pervert’s hand squeezing it tight. The pervert let out a loud squeak making heads turn their way. But Jun was unfazed, he gave the man his darkest glare and with a deep voice he says, “A disgusting pervert like you have no place in this train. You better get off at the next station or I will haul you to the police station.”

The pervert shuddered at his threat, pushing through the sea of passengers to leave the train. 

Jun scowled, displeased at scums like that. He tapped the shoulder of the man who has yet to let go of his jacket and says, “Next time, don’t be afraid to scream.” 

The man finally lets go of Jun’s jacket and lifted his head to look at his Savior. Jun’s eyes blew wide at finding out that the man he just helped was the cute and kind baker. He stammered to greet the man, heart hammering fast at the sight of a teary-eyed Ohno.  
_______ 

Ohno almost burst into tears when he found out who helped him with his problem earlier. At first, he ignored the hand that brushed against him, blaming the cramped train. But when the hand stayed and began to touch, Ohno became incredibly uncomfortable, all the more when it roamed at places that’s not supposed to be touched. Sadly no one noticed what’s happening, and he can’t just yell for attention because of his disability. Panicking, Ohno did the first thing he could, he grabbed the jacket of the person closest to him, hoping that the man would turn around and help him. True enough, his savior saved him, and the best part is that it was Jun the repairman. 

There is something with the repairman that made Ohno’s heart happy and excited. He has yet to tell others about this feeling, nervous and afraid of what it might mean. He’s been wishing to see the repairman again, but Jun had not yet visited his bakery. Now Ohno’s overjoyed he got to see him, even under his awkward circumstance. Ohno beamed at his savior, relief in his eyes. He hand-signed a ‘thank you very much’ hoping that the man would understand him. 

Jun felt his heart skip a beat at the face of the baker. His smile so bright and calming, Jun felt all the stress of his terrible day disappear. He noticed the hand sign Ohno is making, and though he did not understand it all, he did get the ‘thanks’ part. Jun can’t help but smile back in return and gently ask, “Are you okay?” Worried for the baker. “Perverts like those are the worst. I’m glad I got to help you.” He finished, not liking the idea that Ohno got molested.

The baker nodded, filled with gratitude at Jun’s concern. The intercom announced his stop and he noticed Ohno fumble for his bag, getting ready to leave. “Oh! We’re getting off at the same station.” Jun says, feeling his heart thump excitedly. 

The train doors open, and people rushed out. Jun saw Ohno struggling to squeeze himself through the onslaught of people. Boldly, he grabbed Ohno’s hand and led him out the train. 

“Whew… that was hectic!” Jun exhaled, standing at the exit platform. He felt a hand wiggle around his, and Jun realized, he’s still holding onto Ohno tightly. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean…” Jun tried to explain himself, but Ohno cuts him off with a warm hug and a silent chuckle. Jun forgot to breathe at that second, feeling the heat rush to his face. 

Ohno did not notice the effect his actions, he was simply happy that Jun was helping him. He fished his cellphone from his pocket and began typing: Thank you very, very much for helping me Matsumoto-san. You saved me from the pervert in the train, and you helped me get out. I would’ve missed my stop if you didn’t pull me. I am in your debt. - he shows Jun the message.

“Ah- Um- Ah- it’s nothing… I’m getting off here too anyway.” Jun answers, trying to control his ability to speak. 

[Oh good! I… don’t want to be a burden and have you ride back inside the stuffy train...] Ohno thoughtfully typed.

“No! You are never a burden.” Jun hurriedly replied. Now it’s Ohno’s turn to blush at Jun’s words. 

Trying to save his sentence, Jun followed with: “Ah! What I mean is… um, it’s my pleasure to help!” 

Ohno smiled shyly, or cutely in Jun’s eyes, typing again: [Matsumoto-san is very kind. I need to go now though, Nino’s gonna get worried if I come home later. Thank you once again for all your help. Come by the bakery sometime, I’ll give you free bread and pastries. ] Ohno bowed and waved goodbye, walking away. 

Jun felt bothered at reading the name ‘Nino’ in Ohno’s message, but he ignored the feeling. Ohno and him are simply acquaintances, he should not feel sad or bad at the idea that the baker might have a boyfriend. He stood still at his spot for a minute, watching Ohno walk away, trying to sort out the different emotions he’s feeling. 

He was about to walk the opposite direction when he realized that he’s going the wrong way. He turned around and sees Ohno’s back getting smaller and smaller. Somehow, he felt worry bloom inside him, he felt terrible at the thought that Ohno’s walking alone at night. So, without second thoughts, he ran to catch up with the silent baker. 

“Ohno-san! Ohno-san wait!” He called. 

The baker stopped and turned to look at him, puzzled. 

“Um, let me walk you home.” Jun offered. “It’s already late, and I- ah- I… I just want to make sure you get home safely.” Uttering the last statement faster than necessary. “I live in this direction anyway, so it’s no trouble.”

Jun saw the emotions on Ohno’s face, from a puzzled look it turned into uncertainty, and finally joy settled in. He nodded enthusiastically at Jun, grinning brightly. 

Jun felt his heart swell at the bright smile, and they walked together in comfortable silence, feeling at peace with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made it into a series. :) Thank you very much for encouragements of the first chapter, and thanks to my friends who helped me with the story plot. ^_^
> 
> To the reader: Thank you for the patience & for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: sentences in [ ] are Ohno's.

Jun chuckled, reading a text from Ohno’s phone. It’s amazing how this silent baker communicated with him better than any speaking-abled person he’s met. He usually gets irritated quite easily when the conversation becomes nonsensical. People also find him pretty intimidating, that’s why he’s usually the last choice for small chatter. However, with Ohno, everything was easy, light-hearted and enjoyable. 

Walking home, their silence was broken by a funny looking biker who fell at a garbage bin. Ohno was the first to laugh, his shoulders shaking in noiseless laughter and Jun can’t help but join with his own vocal one. After that, Jun and Ohno began to converse about anything that’s on their minds, including his rantings at having an unlucky day. Ohno’s a great listener and his ideas are incredible! Jun can’t help but be drawn to the baker.

[Um, this is my stop.] Ohno raised his phone towards Jun, pointing at a two-story house with a red door. 

Jun nodded in understanding, but before Ohno could ring the doorbell, the front door opened revealing a pale skinned man with dark hair and boyish features. 

“Satoshi! You’re late!” the man stated grumpily. “Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick! Why did you not answer my texts?” 

Jun came into a conclusion that this guy must be the ‘Nino’ in Ohno’s message. Ohno beamed at the presence of the man, stepping forward for a hug. Jun felt something drop inside at the sight before him. 

Ohno hand signs his answer to the pale man apologetically, trying to appease the irritated expression. 

The man rolled his eyes at one sentence from Ohno, finally noticing Jun’s presence. 

“Who are you?” Nino asked pointing at Jun.

‘Rude.’ was Jun’s first impression of Nino. He raises an eyebrow at the judging eyes being thrown his way, in no way is he intimidated. “Matsumoto Jun, an acquaintance.” Jun introduces himself. 

Nino’s look is hard and gauging. Eyeing him from head to toe. He steps in front of Ohno, meeting Jun closely.

“Acquaintance my ass. What do you want with Satoshi?” Nino asked sternly. 

Jun felt irritation bubbling up at how ill-mannered this ‘Nino’ guy is. Okay, so maybe Nino’s being protective of Ohno, not liking the idea that his boyfriend walked home with an unknown guy. And somehow, Jun felt a hint of disappointment at the thought of Ohno being in a relationship, with a rude guy at that. But really, he’s not there to steal the cute baker away, he’s just there to accompany the guy home. Who, he now knows lived ten houses away from his own. 

“Look pal, I’m just an acquaintance. I was the repairman who-“

“You’re the oven guy?” Nino asked, unconvinced. He faces Ohno, who’s now standing beside him. “Are you sure he’s not a stalker or something? He doesn’t look trustworthy.” Nino judges.

Trying to control the growing indignation, Jun clenched his teeth and asked, “What the heck is your deal? Look, I just walked Ohno-san home since he was alone. Stop being rude, it’s irritating.”

“Yeah right. What are your real intentions for walking Satoshi home?” Nino asked again. 

Infuriated, Jun finally allowed his tongue to strike. “If you’re so worried about him, why didn’t you accompany him! Why’d you left him commuting in a train on his own? He was molested because of tha-” 

“WHAT!?” the man exploded looking at the baker, cutting him off.

“Hey, don’t cut me off!” Jun retaliates.

But the man ignored him. Nino faced Ohno, in anger and asked, “You took the train!? ALONE?!”

Now Jun was dumbfounded. The guy was worried that Ohno took the train? Did he not hear the other part of the story?

Ohno hand signed something which made the man pull at his hair in frustration. 

“How many times do I have to tell you! It’s dangerous to ride the train alone?!”

Ohno replied.

“I know you are not a kid! Heck you run your own business! But still the train is dangerous! Look at what happened today!? You were almost molested!” the man ranted, and now Jun understands what the man is so angry about, and he can’t help but agree with what Nino is implicating. 

“Not almost, he was.” Jun supplied, earning him an angry look from Ohno, shutting him up entirely. 

“YOU WERE WHAT?!?” Nino was yelling now, not minding that the neighbors are hearing them. Jun somewhat felt uncomfortable watching the discussion, he decided it’s time he takes his leave, but does not know how to interfere with the heated exchange.

Ohno was hand signing like crazy. 

“I know you wanted to be independent but look where that got you!? Do you know what else could’ve happened had this guy not been there to help?!” Nino reasons, sighing heavily to read Ohno’s reply.  
“Satoshi, I just want to protect you.” Nino’s tone turns a little gentler. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I can’t- not again. Not that again. Please, just cooperate with me. I told you, if you want to commute that’s fine. Hail a cab or take someone with you if you want to take the train. Just don’t go off on your own.” 

Ohno’s almost teary eyed, obviously very sorry for what he had done. Ohno nodded and signed. Then the man smiled and hugged him tight. “I love you too. Just don’t do that again, I don’t want to die from having a heart attack. That’s the lamest way to die you know?” the man joked, making Ohno bump him on the shoulder playfully. 

The gestures were cute and lovely, Jun can’t help but think that the two were perfect for each other. That reality left a bitter taste in Jun. He didn’t know that a few hours spent with the baker can make him feel dejected at finding out he’s with someone already. Jun finally understands he’s been developing a liking on the cute and adorable baker. Unfortunately for him, that blossoming feeling will never get the chance to grow, because Ohno’s already taken. He’s upset alright, but he also knows that Ohno is happy with Nino, and that Nino surely loves Ohno. Jun guesses, he can be satisfied with that. 

That is why he was left lost in thought when Nino called him, “Hey! Repairman! Thanks for helping Satoshi and bringing him home. Call me Nino, Satoshi’s older brother.” The man introduced himself giving emphasis to his last sentence. 

Jun almost gawked at the statement, all his musings vanishing into thin air. “O-O- Older brother?!” 

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?” Nino asked, smirking at Jun’s reaction. Jun looked at Ohno who’s smiling innocently beside Nino. 

“No! None at all. Sure, um, nice to meet you.” Jun replies awkwardly. His emotions doing a complete 180. He needs time to digest all of this, but he somehow felt a spark of joy at the knowledge that Nino is simply Ohno’s brother. He offered a sideways smile at the two brothers and says, “It’s late. I need to get home now, thanks for the company Ohno-san.” 

Ohno props up his phone, [Thank you very much for your help and for walking me home. I’m sorry Nino was rude earlier. He’s okay now. He’s really kind, just not friendly to everyone. I hope I can see you at the bakery next time.] it reads.

Jun can’t help but grin at the message, promising a visit real soon. Nino’s gaze at him were still heavy and cautious, ‘What an overprotective brother.’ Jun thought, but now he knows he definitely does not need to feel intimidated by Nino. Instead, he feels the certain need to finalize his feelings and maybe, pursue it. He looks at Ohno, and offers his hand for a good night hand shake. Ohno takes it, and Jun can’t help but relish at how warm, how soft and how delicate the baker’s hand is. 

Nino coughed, taking their attention. But this time, with confidence, Jun sent a smug look Nino’s way. Nino ‘tsked’ at him, and Jun knew he’s won. “I’ll be going now Nino-san, Ohno-san.” He bows goodbye and walks home. 

Jun felt a soft bubble of laughter escape him at the turn of tonight’s events. A wave of warmth washing over that he can’t drop the goofy smile plastered on face. He likes Ohno the baker, and it feels good. He will definitely visit the bakery very soon. He thought that their encounter was nothing but a simple customer-repair man relationship. But now he’s certain, something stirred inside and he likes this feeling that’s blossoming. He hasn’t felt this in a long time, this time he hopes, he can cultivate it better and maybe, just maybe, this time it will stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting and reading! Thank you too for all the encouragements you have given in the comments. ^_^ I had fun writing this chapter. I love writing Nino, he's fun! Haha! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Sentences in brackets [ ] are Ohno's.

Chapter 4

“Why are we in line again?” Kazuya sleepily asked Jun Matsumoto. 

Kamenashi Kazuya is Jun’s roommate and co-worker who was unfortunately awakened by an excited Jun at the break of dawn, demanding for his company at buying bread. A groggy Kazuya denied Jun of his request five times, not finding any interest with bread, wanting only to sleep the day away. But, as Jun threatened his dearest roommate of spilling his deepest darkest secret to a friend who doesn’t need to know said secret, Kazuya defeatedly gave in to Jun’s demand. 

Now the half-awake Kazuya finds himself as the twenty-third person in line to a small bakery painted with yellow and blue. 

“We’re here because I want bread.” Jun answered Kazuya’s question with a yawn. 

Kazuya stared suspiciously at his roommate, not buying the simple answer. “Uhuh… and you don’t want to buy bread at any other bakery that doesn’t have a line?” 

Jun simply shrugged his shoulders. 

“Seriously man, there are like a dozen more bakeries in this area. There’s even one, two houses away from our apartment. Still you insist on this one.” Says Kazuya, pointing at the bakery situated at the end of their line. “May I ask what makes this bakery special?” 

Jun disregarded his roommate’s question, shifting his attention to the humorous video playing on his cellphone. Kazuya huffed in annoyance at how his roommate is acting, but curious nonetheless. 

Kazuya and Jun had been roommates for two years now, and in that span of two years, Kazuya had never seen Jun as a morning person. That is why buying bread this early in the morning is peculiar for Jun. Plus, his willingness to fall in line on a cold Saturday morning just to get a piece of this special bread, in this particular bakery is definitely bizarre. 

The line moved, and the two roommates are now seventeenth in line. 

“Whatever this special bread is, it better be worth it.” Kazuya muttered, loud enough for Jun to hear.

Jun continues to ignore his grumbling roommate, content that his thoughts are preoccupied by a comedic video and a happy memory. Last night is still fresh to Jun and he can’t help but smile at the idea of surprising his silent baker in his bakery today. He did plan to do this week’s groceries anyway, so why not start early and get warm bread along the way? 

What Jun failed to anticipate is the number of people eager to buy bread at this simple bakery. The sight made Jun wonder how he never noticed this seemingly famous bake shop. With the possibility to see Ohno soon in his thoughts, Jun did not mind the long line choosing to be patient and wait for his turn.

Thank heavens the line is constantly moving, and in no time, Jun & Kazuya are now third in line. Fifteen more minutes, and they were ushered in by a pretty waitress. She welcomed them, handing over trays and tongs for the bread and pastries they’ll pick. 

Jun scanned the bakery hoping to get a glimpse of the true purpose of his visit. But his silent and cute baker is nowhere to be seen. 

“Ah! Matsumoto-san!” a joyous greeting caught his attention. Jun turned to see the tall and handsome Aiba Masaki, carrying freshly baked croissants to fill an empty bread-basket beside him. “I’m glad you came to visit. Is there anything I can help you with?” Aiba asked. 

Returning the jovial greeting, Jun thoughtfully weighed his reason for visiting. Ignoring the thumping of his heart, he coolly replied, “I’m here for some bread.” Half-way mentally kicking himself at how lame his statement had sounded. He is inside a bakery after all. 

Jun knows that Aiba had seen through his nonchalant appearance, he’s grateful though that the man did not bat an eye at his blunder. Wanting to save face for his pathetic sentence, Jun began inquiring for the bakery’s best sellers. But before Aiba could reply, Kazuya interrupted them with an excited squeal for croissants. 

“I was looking for those!” Jun’s roommate approached them, his tray already filled with an assortment of buns and cookies. Jun finally remembered that his roommate has an obsession with pastries, and bringing him to a bake shop means a week of nothing but baked goods for dinner unless he volunteers to cook them meals. 

An exhilarated Kazuya grabbed five croissants from Aiba’s warm tray, not failing to appreciate how enticingly delicious the bakery’s breads are, and how charming the interior looks like. “No wonder you guys are holding a line!” Kazuya concludes. 

“Thank you very much for your kind words. We do take pride in the quality of our breads visually and in taste.” Aiba proudly says and inquired, “Ano, are you a friend of Matsumoto-san?” Noticing Jun’s attempt to restrain the over enthusiastic customer.

Kazuya nodded fervently, carefully placing three curry buns on his almost full tray. “You know MJ?” Kazuya asked. 

Aiba answered ‘yes’, and began to tell the summary of how Jun repaired their broken oven. 

“Ah! So those awesome cookies came from this bakery?!”

“Yes! So would you calm down? You’re making a scene!” Jun interrupts, not sharing the same enthusiasm as his roommate.

Ignoring Jun’s rebuke, Kazuya peers at Jun’s empty tray, scrunches his eyebrows and asks, “Aren’t you getting any bread?” 

“I was about to when you butt in.” Jun retorted, clanking his tongs to get an egg tart. Jun however stopped midway as his eyes caught the one he’s been looking for. 

Ohno the baker is waltzing out from the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked melon bread, a tender smile on his radiant face. He maneuvered gently through the people crowding the bakery, aiming for the empty display case. 

“Oi MJ!” A shaking hand disrupts Jun’s view of his baker who is now sticking his tongue cutely to the side, concentrating with arranging the melon breads in their case. 

“Seriously, you drag me here at an ungodly hour but you do nothing but space out.” Kazuya grumbled.

“I think, I know why.” Aiba smiled knowingly, following Jun’s line of sight. 

Catching up with the situation, Kazuya smirked at his roommate in comprehension. “Mhmm, now I understand. You’re not here for the bread.” draping an arm over Jun’s shoulders, shaking him awake from his stupor. “You know, all you have to do is be honest and ask for moral support. No need to hide behind breads.” Kazuya teases, patting Jun’s shoulders.

Jun’s ears burned red at his friend’s words. “Wha- What are you talking about?” he asked, pretending to be clueless.

“Yeah right.” Kazuya snickered at Jun. “Go, greet the baker. Before you turn into stone from staring too long.” 

“You’re so annoying.” Jun grunted, making Kazuya laugh loudly. Taking two croissants from Aiba’s tray, Jun swallowed his nerves and approached his cute baker who’s eyeing the bread case thoughtfully. 

“Why does it look like you want to eat them yourself rather than sell them?” Jun asked taking a bun from its case. 

Ohno stepped back in surprise at being talked to, bumping into Aiba who followed Jun. Aiba takes a hold of the baker’s shoulders to prevent him from falling.

“Ah… I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jun apologized, facing the baker.

Ohno’s face lit up at the sight of Jun. Forgetting being surprised, Ohno opened his arms and hugged the repairman warmly. Jun froze for a second at the unexpected invasion of his personal space. But he quickly recovered feeling comfortable with the hug.

Ohno releases Jun and signed quickly at Aiba who patted Ohno’s head affectionately in response.

“I know, I know Oh-chan. We’re happy he’s here now, right? I told you he’ll visit.” Says Aiba winking at Jun, who stands dumbstruck at the knowledge that Ohno had been waiting for him. 

Collecting his composure, Jun coolly replied, “Well, um, your cookies are the best ones I’ve ever tasted, so I was excited to try your other baked goods. Sorry I took so long.” 

At the mention of his cookies, Ohno’s eyes sparkled with delight, his smile growing wider. And Jun can’t help but feel like Ohno’s glowing. These rushing thoughts sends Jun at a loss for words again as he watches Ohno sign a sentence. Somehow, he felt terrible for not understanding any of it. 

Thank goodness Aiba didn’t leave them, he remained beside Ohno as his translator. 

[Oh, I’m thankful you liked the cookies! And you should try our other breads! Try the curry bun, our melon bread, our cheese tarts, our blueberry muffins…] Ohno eagerly suggested, his hands moving in a frenzy. 

Aiba chuckled and stopped Ohno. “Just show him Oh-chan. I don’t think Matsumoto-san would mind if you show him our best-sellers.” 

Ohno looked at Jun questioningly who grinned then nodded a ‘yes’. Ohno beamed then he reached out to grab Jun’s right hand, leading him around the bakery.

Jun felt his heart rate go up at their clasped hands, blood rushing to his cheeks. He sees the passion in Ohno’s smile, and he felt privileged at having the Baker share his craft with him personally. 

Ohno had been placing baked goods on his tray one after another, but Jun did not mind, not even the fact that he’s bound to go beyond budget for a couple of breads this morning. No, Jun sincerely do not mind, all that matters is that he gets to enjoy this special time spent with his adorable baker. 

They were in-front of the éclair case and Ohno was about to place two chocolate eclairs on his tray, when the baker stopped to looked at the full tray. 

“What’s wrong?” Jun asked.

Ohno withdraw the eclairs, placing them gently inside their cases signing a sentence to Aiba with a worried look.

“Oh-chan… I don’t-“

“What did he say?” Jun asked, cutting Aiba from replying to Ohno. He wants to know what worried the baker.

Aiba nodded then translated: [I’m sorry, Matsumoto-san I didn’t mean to impose… I was just excited. I’ve been placing baked goods on your tray without asking if you like them or not. I’m sorry for being too insistent.] 

Jun felt a tug in his heart at Ohno’s concerned look. The baker was too kind hearted for his own good. Offering a kind smile, Jun enclosed the baker’s hands with his, tenderly assuring the agitated man. 

“Don’t apologize Ohno-san. I was having a great time and I love everything that you placed on my tray. I want to try all of your baked creations.” Jun explained, placing the two eclairs Ohno returned on his tray.

The worried look on Ohno vanished, and he returned Jun’s gentle smile with his own. His adorable cheeks tinted with pink. 

“Ah, they sure look good together.” A whispered comment passes Aiba. He looked to his side and sees Jun’s friend Kazuya, holding his already paid and packed purchase.

“They sure do.” Aiba agreed, grinning at the scene before him. 

Kazuya shook his head, releasing a soft amused laugh. “Well, looks like he doesn’t need me anymore. I think he’s even forgotten that I’m here. If he asks, I’ve already gone home to get more sleep. Thanks for the bread!” Jun’s roommate excused himself, waving goodbye.

“So Ohno-san, are these all the pastries you want me to try?” Jun pleasantly asked. Ohno nodded shyly, still feeling a little embarrassed at being too insistent.

Jun adorably ruffled the baker’s hair who pouted cutely at Jun for messing his hair. 

“Let’s pay then.” Aiba offered, suppressing a giggle at the two’s display of affection. 

“Jun? Matsumoto Jun?”

A familiar voice stops Jun on his tracks, heart racing nervously at owner of that voice. 

“I can’t believe it! It really is you! How have you been Jun-kun?” warm hands were placed on his shoulders, making him whirl around to face the person who called him.

Taking notice of this, Ohno and Aiba turned to see who made Jun stop. Recognition dawning in Aiba and Ohno’s faces, they smiled widely at the sight of their bakery’s most regular customer. 

Aiba was about to greet the man enthusiastically when Jun addressed the person apprehensively.

“Oh, hey Sho-kun… it’s been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for your patience and for reading. :) I hope none of the lines are confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Sentences in brackets [ ] are Ohno's. They are mostly translated by Aiba. :)

Chapter 5

“Well, Jun-kun and I are childhood friends.” Sho Sakurai, calmly introduced his relationship with Jun to the questioning gaze of Aiba and Ohno. 

They were waiting in line by the cash register who, to Jun’s surprise, is being manned by Nino. 

Nino had been glaring daggers at Jun from the moment he saw them walking for the register. Ignoring the icy look of Ohno’s brother, Jun focused on the conversation between Sho, Aiba and Ohno. 

From there, Jun found out that Sho is a regular customer of Ohno’s bakery, visiting every Saturday for his personal refill of breads, and that Ohno is one of the baked goods supplier for the Sakurai family hospitals.

With this fact at hand, Jun can’t help but seriously be amazed that Ohno’s bakery is not only famous in the area, but also around the country. 

For Sakurai Sho is the eldest son of a famous household known for being the top physicians in the country. They own at least two high quality hospitals in this city, with a few more in the provinces. It’s safe to say that Sho is filthy rich, amazingly smart, and the ideal son of a wealthy family. Following in his father’s foot-steps, he is now managing one of their hospitals as a renowned cardiologist. 

“Hey, I didn’t know that the great Sho Sakurai mingles with mortals.” Nino mocked, a teasing smile on his face. 

Ohno jabbed his brother for insulting Sho, who laughed and declared it was all a joke. “I’m glad he’s here. It’s always nice to see the man who helps pay our bills.” Nino joked further. Sho simply laughed at the jibe, very much used to Nino’s humor. 

“You do know I always come every Saturday. My grandfather is obsessed with your bagels. He’s just got to have them.” Sho explained. “What I didn’t expect is to meet Jun-kun here. Where have you been? It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you.” Sho asked, turning to Jun, who returned his smile weakly.

“I was just… working.” Jun supplied.

“Working?” Sho questions.

“Yeah! He’s a handy repairman who fixed Oh-chan’s oven when it broke! Remember that time? When we called to cancel baked goods delivery for a day because the oven was acting up?” Aiba recalled. 

A look of bewilderment overcomes Sho who blurted, “He fixed that?!” 

Jun frowned at Sho’s reaction, “I know what you’re thinking, keep that to yourself will you? I am independent now and if you want to know all about it, we can talk later.” Jun dismissed defensively. 

Sho simply nodded to Jun’s statement.

“Well, well, well, I wonder what secrets Matsumoto-san is hiding that he can’t share?” Nino wondered loudly, examining Jun. 

Irritated with Nino’s implication, Jun replied that his matters are private and Nino has no right to meddle with it. Nino smirked seeing Jun unnerved, but said no more. 

Ohno felt the tension that circulated the conversation. He watched the exchange go from Jun to Sho to his brother. But, unable to process their hidden words, Ohno gave a small shrug, innocently scratching his head as he stands beside Nino preparing to bag Jun’s purchases. 

Aiba saw the silent man’s antics and smiled his way. He signed that ‘everything’s fine’. Making Ohno beam cheekily at him. 

Nino and Sho saw the gesture, and chose to drop the subject about Jun. 

“So, tell me Matsumoto-san, to whom do I owe the pleasure of your visit this morning?” Nino jeeringly asked.

Placing his tray full of breads on the counter, Jun raised an eyebrow at Nino’s question. He stared the cashier down and says, “Isn’t that a rude way to treat paying customers?” 

Nino clicked his tongue, muttering, “I don’t treat ‘paying’ customers like this. Since I know they come specifically for the bread… the bread alone.” stiffly punching the breads on the scanner. 

Paying the grumpy cashier, Jun tenderly accepted the bagged purchase from Ohno. 

“I had a great time Ohno-san, I can’t wait to try these. I’m sure I’ll love them. Thank you for your company.” Jun says happily.

Ohno's eyes sparkled at Jun's appreciation. [You are very much welcome Matsumoto-san! Come back again, and I’ll give you free cheese tarts and tea. I need to pay you for helping me and bringing me home yesterday.] Ohno cheerfully signs. 

Nino choked at the mention of ‘free tarts.’ Alarmed at Satoshi’s claims, he exasperatedly rebuked his younger brother. “No Satoshi! We do not give free stuffs to customers. We don’t want to lose potential profit!”

[But Nino, I want to give him something. He did help me out.] Ohno replied.

“No.” the cashier replied firmly. 

[Nino please… pretty please…] Ohno insisted, sending Nino his pleading look, lips set in a pout, eyes round and emotion-filled. 

“No… He- But- Gah! I can’t take it! Okay, those eyes and face of yours are a curse!” Nino huffed running a hand through his hair. 

Defeated by his brother’s cuteness, Nino relents to Ohno’s request. “You win okay? But only once and one tart only, not an entire box. Don’t think I didn’t know that you gave him a box-full of cookies when he repaired your oven.” 

Aiba laughed at the scene, knowing full well that no one can resist Ohno’s begging form. Especially Nino. He’s been with the brothers far too long to know that Nino will do and give anything and everything for Ohno, the same with Ohno to Nino. 

“Well, it looks like you’re in for free treats the next time you visit Matsumoto-san.” Says Aiba. “Ah by the way, that friend of yours left early. He said you don’t need him anymore, so he went home to sleep.” Finishing his sentence with a snigger. 

Realizing that he had indeed forgotten about Kazuya, Jun stammered an excuse. 

Laughing at Jun’s reaction, Aiba appeased the skittish man by saying that Kazuya didn’t seem offended.

Tittering at his own graceless blunder, Jun lopsidedly smiled at the three bakery staff, “Well I better get going. I do owe Kazuya lunch for waking him up early.” 

Jun turned to Ohno and clasped his hands with the silent baker's delicate ones. He promised to come back real soon, laying an obvious hint of desire to spend more time with Ohno, who blushed cutely in response. A shy smile on his face. 

Facing Sho, Jun handed the man a piece of paper. “Visit me at this address for our talk. In any case, please don’t let anyone know you’ve seen me. I do enjoy my privacy.” He requests.

“I know.” Sho answered. “I’ll come by this afternoon.” 

Jun nodded and with one final wave to Ohno, he exited the busy bakery. 

Sho turned to look at the remaining three in front of him, a taunting smile on his face. He gazed at Nino and says, “So… I can see the chemistry there. I wonder big brother, how’s the courtship going?” 

Nino choked at Sho’s question. 

Gathering his composure, Nino glared at Sho. Aiba gawked at the side, while Ohno stands innocently with a content smile, waving good morning to new customers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient and for reading! I hope no sentence is confusing. ^_^
> 
> "Belated Happy Birthday to Oh-chan." ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

“This is a neat apartment.” Sho appreciates, stepping forth into Jun’s humble abode.

Jun looked at Sho skeptically, gauging whether the comment was sincere or not. Noticing the judging look, Sho smirked at his friend. Slipping into a pair of in-house slippers, he entered the house and confirms his admiration. “I mean it Jun, your place is nice.”  
Nodding at Sho, Jun offered the free couch as he walks into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks from the fridge. He handed Sho a can of chilled beer then questioned Sho’s reason for the visit.

“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting to see you anytime soon.” Sho answered, opening the can. “But I am glad it came sooner rather than later.”

“What do you mean?” Jun asked.

“Shota’s getting married to Mao in two weeks, and we were hoping you’ll be there.” Sho pointed out blankly. 

Jun’s eyes grew big at the news. Shota is Sho’s younger brother and Mao, is Jun’s younger sister. To think that the two fell in love was a surprise to Jun. Those two were like cats and dogs when they were kids, always bickering and arguing. They simply can’t get along. And now, they’re engaged? Jun couldn’t fight the laughter that bubbled out from him. 

Sho smacked Jun lightly at the head, looking slightly offended at the reaction. “I’m serious you know.” He says. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Jun apologized, trying to compose himself. “I just didn’t see that one coming.” 

“So did I. It is an arranged marriage after all.” 

Jun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Let me guess, he meddled again, didn’t he?” 

Sho’s silence was enough of an answer for Jun. 

“I have nothing more to do with them, Sho-kun. My business with him is over.” Jun answered, rubbing his neck. “It’s been two years Sho, a peaceful two years. And frankly, I have learned to love that peace. Showing up for that wedding will disturb the peace. So, I’m sorry, but I can’t come.” 

Sho nodded in understanding. “I was quite hesitant to even ask, but dared to take the chance. I should’ve known you wouldn’t ever want to return.” 

“I have nowhere to return to. He doesn’t want me. He made sure I understand that.” Jun answered.

Sho gently smiled at Jun. “You’ve changed. But not so much.” Sho observed, chuckling softly. “You have always been different. Strong and defiant.” He described. “Ever since we were young, you had your own dreams and ideals, not one to go with the flow. And somehow, it worked for you.”  
“It had never been easy, but I had her for support. Now, she’s gone, it’s useless to remain there.” Jun forlornly replied. 

Staring intently into Jun’s eyes, Sho observed the boy he’d once considered as his own brother. He and Jun grew up together, having gone to the same middle school and high school. Though Sho was a year older, they had somehow clicked as friends that in no time, transformed into brotherhood. 

Sho had always been Jun’s go-to person. And because of that, he had come to know the struggles Jun faced trying to please his family who is strictly patriarchal. Everything was dictated by the man in power, Jun’s father. Every decision, every action, everything must first be approved by this man. Nothing must be done without his consent, or a punishment will be given. And Jun, being the eldest and the only boy in the siblings, is appointed next in line to uphold the family tradition and heritage. Because of this, Jun’s father had always been strict and hard with him. 

Sho remembered that back in middle school, Jun’s father wanted him to join the American football club, to prove his strength and gain popularity. He even pressured Jun to aim the quarterback position, because that would prove himself worthy to be the eldest in the family. Wanting to please his father so much, Jun pursued this career, giving everything he had just to survive the sport. Unfortunately, American Football was not meant for Jun. He tried to become the quarterback, but was proven not good enough. He still got in the team, as a kicker, but this made his father very disappointed. The disappointment deepened when two seasons later, Jun suffered a severe injury ending his football career forever. 

Sho could not forget the fear Jun had that time. His dreadful feeling of going home to a lecture on status and being a disgrace. Jun had been so afraid of the words he would hear, he didn’t want to leave the hospital. It was only the soft coaxing and gentle encouragement of his mother that gave Jun the courage to go home, but the relationship he had with his father after that night had worsened. 

“I’m happy where I am now Sho-kun. Help me keep it that way, will you?” Jun requested, finishing his beer.

Sho nodded in understanding, seeing the pleading look in Jun’s eyes. “I won’t tell. I won’t tell I’ve met you.” Sho promised. “But be careful Jun. He has gone frustrated over the years, and with this desperate act he performed, of forcing Mao to marry Shota, I’m afraid it won’t be long that he’ll come looking for you.”

“Oh hi! I didn’t know we’re gonna have a visitor.” Kazuya cluelessly entered the apartment diffusing any tension building around Jun and Sho. The two stunned men could do nothing but humorously laugh at the blessed distraction. 

__________

“And that, sounds very much like love at first sight for me!” Kazuya expressed, actively chewing his dinner. “Right Sakurai-san?” he asked, winking at Jun. 

Sho laughed at Kazuya’s action, nodding ardently in agreement that Jun had indeed fallen in-love at first sight. 

As per Jun’s invitation, Sho stayed for dinner. There, he was able to acquaint himself with Jun’s roommate, who turned out to be fond of Medical related TV Shows. When Kazuya learned that Sho was a cardiologist, he immediately hit Sho with a hundred questions if the scenes from Grey’s anatomy are real or if the cases from House are possible. Sho indulged Kazuya, and answered the questions amicably. And when dinner came, the conversation had shifted to Jun’s current bewitcher, Ohno the Baker. Soon, the two men were egging Jun to tell the story in detail, on how he met Ohno the Baker. 

Swallowing his food, Sho teased, “I didn’t know the composed Jun Matsumoto can get smitten.” Sho pointed a fork at a furiously blushing Jun. 

“I was not smitten.” Jun murmured, annoyed at his two friends. 

Kazuya snorted, picking up his plate to place in the sink. “Whatever you say man. Whatever you say.” He ribbed, ignoring Jun’s menacing glare. 

“Jun, are you really serious in pursuing Ohno-kun?” Sho seriously asked, sending the room in silent anticipation. 

Jun thought hard and long for an answer. His mind wandering to Ohno and the short amount of time he had spent with the baker. In his mind he can see the bright and gentle smile on Ohno’s adorable, cute face. But he can also picture with admiration the strong, passionate, and slightly stubborn independence on the baker’s hazel eyes. And these thoughts made Jun’s heart race.

Now Jun can no longer deny how utterly and unexplainably drawn he is to the man. In the bottom of his gut, he can feel the burning desire to protect, to care, and be beside Ohno. He even has this unquenchable want, to be the baker’s object of attention and affection. Jun realized how much he longs to embrace Ohno, to touch him, to know him deeper, and maybe be with him forever? And Jun is terrified, terrified that these feelings felt so dreamlike. Because how can someone fall so quickly for a person you’ve met only a week ago? The emotions of longing and of desire seems so surreal to Jun. But, he knows that if he deny himself the truth, that his heart is beating for the baker, that he’s in love, Jun feels like he will lose his sanity. And that he will feel incomplete for the rest of his life. Now that scares Jun the most. 

So, Jun asked himself once again, is he serious in pursuing Ohno?

“Yes. I am.” Jun answered with conviction.

Kazuya whooped in excitement, “Go for it Jun my man!” he cheered, clapping Jun’s back for encouragement. 

Sho looked at Jun meaningfully and said, “Jun, if you really want him, I need to tell you that it will not be easy.” 

“Why? Because of his brother?” Jun questioned, confused at Sho’s words. 

“Psshh! Relax Sakurai-san! Our Jun can definitely handle protective brothers.” Kazuya offered. 

Sho smiled gently and sincerely at Jun. Observing well how Jun will react, “No, Nino-kun is not just the obstacle. I just want you to understand that Satoshi is very special.” Sho explained, placing emphasis on Ohno’s first name. “And if you hurt him Jun, if you so much as make him cry, a lot of people will hunt you down. In fact, while you’re pursuing him, many are already watching you. And I mean it.” 

Looking at Jun straight in the eye, Sho continued, “So you better make sure your feelings for him are strong enough. Don’t lead him on. If you’re really serious in pursuing him, I will gladly help you, because I know you’re a good man, Jun. But you better not turn your back from this.” Sho warned. 

Jun was slightly taken a back, somehow it feels like Sho knows something about Ohno that he doesn’t know. Sho’s words felt like a bright sign of caution that if he crosses the line, he’s risking everything. Jun was silent for a moment, internally digesting Sho’s words. Is Ohno worth it? Is risking everything for the baker worth it? Jun asked himself. 

After a moment, Jun smiled. 

“Don’t worry Sho-kun. He’s worth it.” Jun answered. “I won’t hurt him.”

A pleased smile formed in Sho’s lips, as he takes Jun for his word. “Good. I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for reading and your patience! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!!! :D

Chapter 7

A gentle tap on Nino’s shoulder disturbed him from the game he’s playing. Scrunching up his eyebrows, Nino tried to ignore the person, hoping he’ll get the idea that he wants to be left alone. Nino is currently playing a ranking game, and he needs to rank higher than before to make it to the next round.

Another tap broke Nino’s concentration, this time, the tap is firmer and insisting. Nino grumbled, eyes not leaving the flashing screen. But the tap was incessant, fully destroying Nino’s focus resulting to his character dying followed by the flashing sign of ‘game over’ shown on screen. 

“NOOO!!” Nino dramatically expressed, pulling at his hair in disappointment and frustration. He turned at the person who’s been relentlessly disturbing him, only to come face to face with his beaming brother, phone on hand. 

Nino can do nothing but sigh, unable to gather enough resolution to scold the quiet man. Ohno hands Nino his phone excitedly, pointing to the message the flashing on the phone. Nino scanned the message, his eyebrows furrowing in time to show his disapproval.

“No.” he straight up answered, handing Ohno back his phone. “You are not going on a date with him.” 

Ohno’s face fell at his brother’s answer. He hand-signs a question, asking Nino why.

“I’m not comfortable Satoshi, so it’s a no.” Nino firmly answered, restarting his game once again. 

Feeling dejected, Ohno pouted and sulked, sitting on the couch beside Nino’s gaming space. 

Nino was just about to begin the game when he spared a glance Ohno’s way. There he sees his brooding brother, helplessly trying to text the person who awaits his favorable reply. Ohno’s fingers were typing, then erasing, indecisively flipping and closing the phone, making it very obvious to Nino that Ohno was having a hard time relaying his negative response. 

“If you’re not going to text him, then I will.” Nino interjected. Ohno shook his head sharply, eyes glaring at his meddling brother. Nino sighed, then asked, “Do you really want to go?” 

Ohno bit his bottom lip then nodded. 

Staring at Ohno deeply, Nino studied the man trying to read his thoughts. After a moment, he dropped his controller and approached Ohno. Kneeling before the silent man, he clasped their hands together, then asked, “Toshi, do you like him? Do you really like Matsumoto-san?” 

Ohno blushed at the unexpected question. He didn’t think his brother will ask something so direct and serious. But the question made him think about Jun, made him think about how he really feels. And the words Ohno can associate with the repairman is warm. Jun is warm, kind and gentle. Jun did not judge Ohno because of his disability, he treated Ohno with respect and Ohno felt safe when he’s with him. He also felt happy, as if a thousand butterflies are swirling inside his heart, stomach and mind every time Jun’s near, especially when he smiles. 

With these thoughts, Ohno smiled shyly at Nino and nodded a yes. Indeed, he likes Jun. 

Nino sees Ohno redden at the mention of the repairman’s name, and from that, he can already gauge how far his brother had fallen. He’s happy that Satoshi has someone he likes now. And in all honesty, Nino he can see that Jun’s a good person, but something about the man doesn’t sit well with Nino, especially his unknown secrets. Because of that, he’s afraid to allow Satoshi to get involved with something that might end up hurting him. Besides, he did make a promise, swore an oath, to always protect Satoshi and make him happy. And Nino has no intention of breaking that promise. 

Nino embraces his brother, tightly securing him in his arms and says, “You know I don’t want you to get hurt Satoshi. This thing you’re feeling, I know this is new for you and because of that you need to be extra careful. Liking someone can be exhilarating, I know, but that can also hurt you if you give in too quickly.” Nino explained. 

“Besides, we don’t know anything about the Matsumoto-san yet. I think you should get to know him more; I should get to know him too. I don’t want you to go on dates with someone I’m not familiar with.” Nino releases Ohno from his hold.

Satoshi listened intently at his brother, knowing the concern and love the other man has for him. He trusts Nino. He trusts that His brother will not place him in harm’s way, or prevent him from being happy. So he heeds his brother’s advices. Ohno placed a hand on Nino’s cheeks to calm his worries, smiling lovingly at his brother with understanding in his eyes. 

[Nii-chan, I know you’re worried and I’m forever grateful at how you’re taking care of me. But please, trust me too. Trust me also to make good choices and right decisions.] Ohno signs. 

Nino chuckled warmly at his brother’s sentence, “I do trust you, it’s them that I don’t. Satoshi, tell him to ask the permission directly from me. Invite him over so I can talk to him, get to know him. Only then will I decide whether to allow Matsumoto-san to date you. At least in that way, he will receive my proper blessing to court you.” Nino supplied. 

Satoshi became bashful at Nino’s words, but he beamed at his, thanking him with a peck on the cheek for the chance.

__________

To say that Jun is nervous is an understatement. A few days ago, Jun confirmed to Sho that he is 100% serious in pursuing Ohno Satoshi. Days after that confirmation, he texted Ohno asking him out for a date, and to his surprise, he received not a no, not a yes, but an invitation to have dinner at their house. From there, Jun was able to discern that the invitation was probably Nino’s idea. 

Having read the message, Jun felt amused at how protective Nino truly is. Amazingly, the idea of facing Nino and formally asking Ohno out doesn’t bother him. After telling Sho that Ohno was worth the effort, Jun realized that the first hurdle is to appease the protective brother. And Jun is more than willing to indulge Nino for that blessing to take Ohno out.

Now Jun finds himself slightly anxious as he rings the bell to Ohno’s house alerting its inhabitants of his presence. A few seconds later, a grinning Ohno welcomes Jun into his home. Humorously, Jun visibly relaxed at the sight of the delightful baker. Jun truly felt at ease whenever Ohno’s around. 

__________

As per requested by Nino himself, Jun came into the brother’s house for a getting-to-know dinner. At first, Jun prepared himself for all the mockery and insults he will receive from Ohno’s over protective brother. But, to Jun’s surprise, Nino was quite friendly that night. Sure, dark jokes, and subtle jibes were still present, but the guy had been pleasantly accommodating. He did interview Jun though, asked him his full intention for wanting to take Ohno out, questioned his certainty in pursuing Ohno, made sure that he understands not to play with feelings, and made to swore to not hurt Ohno intentionally. 

Jun internally chuckled at Nino’s antics, but respected how much the man must probably love his brother to become such a doting one. After the pleasant dinner Nino requested that Jun accompany him to the convenient store, since Ohno requested ice cream for dessert. Noticing that that is the cue for: Let’s talk, Jun agreed. 

“Matsumoto-san, I will allow Satoshi to go out with you, under a few conditions.” Nino began, the bag of popsicles swinging in his right hand.

“Promise me to bring him back home no later than 12 midnight. Enlighten me with your date plan and inform me of the places you’ll visit, the restaurant you’re taking him to and the activities you’ll be doing.” Nino continued.

Jun was about to snort at Nino’s conditions, mumbling a not-so-subtle remark about Nino being overly unreasonable. But Nino simply smirked challengingly at him, daring him to oppose his requests. 

Ignoring the taunt, Jun courageously asked Nino’s reason for being protective with Ohno. “I know he’s your brother and that he has his… disability, but Nino-san, you have to admit that Ohno-kun is old enough and capable enough to be independent.” 

“I almost lost him once Matsumoto-san.” Nino answered, sending Jun into silence. “And I am in no way allowing that to happen again. I swear to you Matsumoto-san, if in anyway Satoshi gets hurt, I will hunt you down and destroy you myself.” 

Jun scowled at the threat, not liking how Nino’s implying that he has any intention to hurt Ohno. He can never in his right mind, hurt the gentle baker and Jun is sure of that. 

Jun’s thoughts were interrupted as Nino continued. 

“However, Matsumoto-san I will choose to trust you, because I can see that Satoshi really likes you. And from the way your eyes sparkle every time you’re with my brother, I can see that you also genuinely like him.” Nino sent Jun a lopsided grin. “You see, I may have promised to protect Satoshi, but it is also my desire to make him happy. So, if Satoshi finds happiness in you, then I won’t hinder that, but you better make sure to me that you will take care of him. He’s been through enough.” Nino whispered the last sentence.

Jun can discern that Nino’s words are sincere but that they hide a story that piqued his curiosity. And so, he asked, “Nino-san… Is there something I need to know about Ohno-san?” 

“… Just that he’s important to all of us Matsumoto-san.” Nino replied. 

Silence lingered for a few seconds, and Jun dropped the subject as they stand in front of Nino & Ohno’s house. 

“Look, I am giving you my permission to take Satoshi out, Matsumoto-san. Just meet my conditions okay?” Nino confirmed, handing Jun the bag of popsicles. Looking straight in his eyes Nino finished with, “Take care of my brother Jun-kun.” 

And Jun can do nothing but nod obediently as Ohno popped out from the front door wearing a tender smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Thank you for your patience and for reading. ^_^
> 
> A special note:  
> I just finished watching "This is Arashi Live" tonight... I cried, I laughed, and I felt my heart swell at the presence of those five. I pray that as a new chapter in their lives begin, they will find joy and strength with the days to come. To be honest, I sincerely await their coming back, praying fervently that this won't be the last time I'll get to enjoy being a part of their lives and this family. Yes, Arashi world, the fans included became like a family to me... including the fanfics I read. ;) 
> 
> So, just a special mention to any fanfiction writers who may find themselves reading this note, please don't stop writing. Your stories become more than stories to some readers... like me. They encourage and also inspire. As much as I write fanfics myself, I truly also enjoy 'just reading.' So please, keep on writing and thank you very much for the years and privilege of enjoying your stories. :D Happy New Year!!! 
> 
> To ARASHI: Thank you and see you! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: sentences in [ ] are Ohno's words. Either written or signed. :)

[Aqua-Park? That new amusement center built for fishes and other sea creatures?] Ohno curiously asked.

“Uhm. That one. The biggest underwater attraction in the city.” Jun answered proudly. 

Ohno gasped at the news. Unable to contain his flowing emotions, the baker’s pouty lips quivered and his shoulders shake, as he launched himself freely towards Jun’s torso, burying his face over the man’s warm coat, his arms encircling Jun’s waist. 

The action confused Jun at first, thinking that Ohno is crying, his mind was alarmed that his plan to visit said attraction might be a terrible idea. But then he realized that Ohno isn’t crying at all, he was laughing. Silently laughing and nuzzling his head adorably on Jun’s chest. 

Ohno faced Jun with a blinding smile and hastily typed on his mobile phone.

[I love the Aqua-Park Jun-kun! I love it so much! I’ve always wanted to go there, but never had the opportunity because no one wants to come with me, and Nino didn’t want me to go alone.] 

The first sentence reads, and Jun chuckled at Ohno’s pouting face. 

[I love fishes, and the sea creatures, and the sea itself! That’s why I’ve always wanted to go. Now I feel like you’ve made my dream come true. I’m overjoyed. Thank you Jun-kun!]

Jun’s heart warmed at Ohno’s words. He knows about Ohno’s love for the sea, Aiba told him that while Nino suggested the visit to the Aqua-Park. After making it his goal to make this night unforgettable for the baker, Jun gladly considered the suggestions that came from Nino and Aiba. This will be Ohno’s first date after all, and Jun knows how much the baker deserves to be treated exceptionally. 

Exhaling in relief and fondness for the baker, Jun gently caressed Ohno’s soft hair. “I’m glad you’re excited and happy. I was worried for a second that I made the wrong decision to bring you to the Aqua-Park.” 

[I don’t think you can take me anywhere really awful Jun-kun, because just being with you makes me happy enough.] Ohno replied sincerely.

Now Jun wondered if this is truly Ohno’s first time having a relationship. Because those words just made his heart swoon. The jubilant repairman concluded that he is definitely in love. In love with the silent man before him, and he finds joy and peace in that knowledge. Gone were the doubts in his heart, Ohno won’t hurt him, and he promises not to hurt Ohno as well. 

Love can definitely grow between them. And that made Jun excited for what’s to come. 

Their stop was announced over the train’s intercom, and Jun gallantly took hold of Ohno’s hand, not wanting to lose the man with the rushing people. He led the way to their exit, making sure that Ohno was safe with him. 

Once standing on the station platform, Jun apologized for not having a car and making Ohno ride the full train on their first date. To which Ohno replied that he didn’t mind, the baker even confirmed that he enjoyed the train ride simply because Jun was there with him. 

And Jun allowed himself to blush and grin at Ohno in affection. 

__________

Jun is pretty sure that if Ohno could talk, he would be blabbering non-stop at the moment. The baker had been giddy, jumping from one attraction to another, squealing silently in excitement for the sea creatures. 

They had explored the luminescent jellyfishes, the cute sea horses, the different colored star fishes, the lively manta rays and are now on the way for the striking sharks. If Ohno had been excited with those simple attractions, then Jun can only imagine how the baker would burst when he sees the room-aquarium they will enter at the end of the tour. That room is a tunnel specially made top to bottom with glass for visitors to view all the sea creatures present in the entire park. 

With that thought, the repairman grinned delightedly at his date. Ohno had been incredibly charming. Appreciative and very accommodating with everything he had planned for their day. The ever-present smile on Ohno’s face had not given Jun’s heart a break from being tachycardic. The repairman observed that Ohno is simple, so quick to find the good and the beauty in anything. Transforming this simple date into an extraordinary one just because they’re together. And that encouraged Jun to keep their next dates much more unforgettable for the baker. Yes, with a made-up mind and heart, Jun knows that this will not be their last date. 

Lost in his imaginative thoughts, Jun felt Ohno’s hand tug his, pointing for the whales and dolphins in awe. The both of them had not let go of their hand-holding since the train, and Jun is more than okay with that. 

“They’re amazing right?” Jun asked, watching with amusement how Ohno looked like a little kid eyeing the giant sea creatures in wonder. 

Shifting his gaze from his date, Jun saw the flock of people in line for a close encounter with fishes. He saw the sign and thought it would be fun to try that attraction. 

“Ah, Satoshi-kun, let’s try that one.” Jun suggested, pointing at a swimming pool filled with tiny doctor fishes.

Ohno gave a puzzled look, unsure what a “Fish Spa” is. But he sees the people by the pool with their feet dangling inside the water, looking like they’re enjoying themselves. And so Ohno nodded, allowing Jun to lead him towards said attraction. 

Removing their shoes, Jun assisted Ohno to sit by the pool, dipping his feet down in the water just like the others. The tiny doctor fishes began swarming around Ohno’s feet who curiously watched what the sea creatures would do. To Jun’s surprise, Ohno jerked as the fishes nibbled his feet. The baker’s hands tightening their hold on Jun’s, as he began to shuffle uncomfortably from his seat. 

“Does it hurt?” Jun asked. Ohno’s eyes were shut tight, his face scrunched up in discomfort.

Ohno shook his head ‘no’, reaching for his phone to type quickly.

“We can leave if it makes you uncomfortable.” Jun suggested worriedly.

[No… My feet are just very sensitive… the fishes are tickling me…]

Jun was dumbfounded at the sentence. He held in a laughter that’s bound to explode resulting with his shaking shoulders. Jun sees Ohno pull out his feet from the water, a pout on his reddened face. The baker shook his head and glared at Jun who’s gasping, trying to collect his composure. The look on Ohno’s face says everything that even without a written sentence, Jun can understand.

“I know, I know. It’s not funny. I’m sorry.” Gaining self-control, Jun smiled tenderly at the embarrassed baker. 

Taking pity, Jun suggested to move to a different attraction, taking a towel to dry Ohno’s feet.

Ohno was thoughtful for a moment, then he replied: [But Jun-kun, you wanted to try this and you paid for this already… I don’t want it to go to waste.] 

“Satoshi-kun, whatever we’re gonna do today, I want you to enjoy it. None of these are a waste, because I’m spending my day with you.” Jun lovingly answered, squeezing gently the baker’s hand. 

Ohno felt his face heat up at Jun’s kind words making him feel self-conscious. Noticing this endearing expression, Jun grinned at a flustered Ohno who tried to hide his face by focusing on tying his sneakers. 

“So, let’s check the other attractions?” Jun cheerfully asked.

Ohno nodded shyly at the invitation as they walked to their next attraction, comfortably hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience & for reading! To all who wrote comments on this fic, thank you very much. I try to reply to your comments, they surely encouraged me and helped me to keep up with the story. This chapter was fun to write, there's a part 2 to this. ^_^ Thank you for all your support! 
> 
> PS... I miss Arashi... haha! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader: Sentences in [ ] are either type-written on the mobile phone or hand signed. :)

“Is it good?” Jun asked, amusedly watching Ohno slurp heartily his warm ramen. 

The baker nodded enthusiastically, his face showing blissful happiness at the warm broth he just sipped. 

To be honest, Jun thought at first that an elegant restaurant would be a better fit for their first date. But after learning that Ohno isn’t too comfortable with formal dining, Jun decided that a famous Ramen place would be a better choice. Now seeing how the baker enjoyed their meal, and how relaxed Ohno is with him, Jun believed he made the right decision. 

“Ah you got something…” Jun noticed, seeing a stray noodle on the baker’s chin. With a clean napkin, Jun dabbed the object away, making Ohno blush for the nth time that day, once again flustered by the repairman’s actions.

If Jun thought that his heart had been running a marathon non-stop, with how much it’s beating from Ohno’s every action, what the repairman failed to notice was that Ohno has been experiencing the same. Ohno had even came up with the same conclusion as Jun, he knows in his heart that he had fallen in love with this handsome repairman. 

_______________

Ohno couldn’t believe how kind, thoughtful and caring Jun had been all day. This is his first date, and he certainly had been anxious, excited, and curious for an entire week thinking about this special day. He was so engrossed with their upcoming date that Nino became too annoyed by his absent mindedness, he prohibited Ohno from baking inside their house after he burned five pound cakes, two batches of profiteroles, and the custard cream. 

Now that the date is happening, Ohno had never felt more special in his whole life than today. For the first time, someone other than his childhood friends, his brother, and the customers in the bakery had treated him with respect and adoration. The baker felt his heart swell with joy and love. 

Jun truly lived up to his promise. He took care of Ohno, treated him warmly and with regard. Now Ohno wants to do the same. He also wants to make Jun feel treasured and special. So, as they cross the empty park for home, gazing at the city lights in comfortable silence, their hands intertwined with each other, Ohno stopped in front of the park’s glowing fountain to pull out a package from his bag, wrapped in gold paper. 

“Oh Satoshi-kun, you don’t have to give me anything.” Jun said, as Ohno offered the package to him.

[I want to. Please take it.] 

Jun accepted and felt the package. It felt soft like cloth, a card was tied up under the package. 

[Open it please.] Ohno timidly asked. 

Jun unwrapped the package uncovering a knitted purple scarf with gold and white trimmings. 

“Did you…” 

Ohno nodded shyly, anticipating Jun’s question. Jun gaped in admiration at the crafted scarf in his hand. He can see how detailed it was, proving that the maker had meticulously taken the time and effort to create the scarf. 

“It’s beautiful.” Jun whispered in awe, noticing the bashful baker. 

Taking the card out, Jun fondly read Ohno’s thank you letter. Overwhelmed with affection at the sweet gesture, Jun boldly enveloped Ohno in his arms, cuddling him close, conveying how moved, pleased and happy he truly is. 

Jun held on to the baker as long as he can, then let go. He faced Ohno with adoration in his eyes and then displayed the action he’d been practicing for days, making the baker tear up in joy. 

In Ohno’s own language Jun signed, 

[I love you very much Ohno Satoshi, and I promise to love you, respect you and take care of you, for as long as I can… and your brother allows. Will you officially be my boyfriend?]

_______________

It’s fifteen minutes to closing time. Aiba is alone in the bakery cleaning the empty bread shelves merrily when the small bell by the door alerted him of a visitor. 

“Good day! We are about to close soon. Um, these are the only breads and pastries we have left.” He said, pointing at the items by the register. “What can I help you with?” Masaki warmly welcomed the visitor who is dressed elegantly in a black suit, looking very formal and highly important. 

The visitor surveyed the bakery meticulously, his dark eyes falling from one corner to another. 

Not one to be intimidated, Aiba patiently watched the man check out their store.

“Is Nino here?” the man asked, breaking his silence.

“He was an hour ago, but Nino already left.” Aiba answered absentmindedly scratching his chin.

The visitor released a tired sigh his shoulders slumping in obvious disappointment. “That guy is sure hard to catch.” The man murmured to himself. “Um, when is Nino usually here? He does come here often, right?”. 

“Yes, he does. His brother owns this place. Though, I’m sorry to say but Nino doesn’t have a fixed schedule on when he’s here… he usually just comes whenever he likes.” Masaki replied. 

“Figures.” The man breathed. 

Concerned about the man who's looking desperate to see Nino, Aiba freely offered a solution. “Ano… I can relay a message if you want? Tell him you came by.” 

The man shook his head. “It’s okay.” he dismissively answered. “Anyway, I’ll take all of the remaining breads and pastries.” 

Stunned at the request, Aiba squeaked a high pitched ‘Eee?’ and rambled nonsensical ‘ums and ahs’ before muttering a quick ‘okay!’ as he hurriedly packed the goods into different boxes.

Punching the purchases on the register with enthusiasm, Aiba announced the cost as the man paid in cash.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to tell Nino you dropped by? You look like someone important.” Aiba asked, thinking that it’s the least that he can do for the man who emptied their store. 

A sharp ‘ping’ resounded and the man pulled out his phone to read a text message. As the man’s eye scanned the device, Aiba noticed his face scrunching up in worry. He closed the mobile device and hastily gathered his purchases on one hand. 

“Tell Nino Toma came by.” Says the man, taking a step to exit the store. But before closing the bakery's door completely, Toma faced Aiba and with a serious note remarked, "Tell Nino, the old man's looking for him. He needs to visit soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

It is already twenty-five minutes past four in the afternoon when Jun arrived at the bakery. The sweet smell of melted butter and sugar greeted him upon entering the store, making him relax at the familiar atmosphere.

“Oh-chan! Jun-kun’s here!” Aiba, grinned at Jun, then whispered, “Oh-chan’s still finishing the frosting for that three layered wedding cake. He’s been artistic all day.” 

Jun smiled at the information. He had no idea how creative cake decorators can be until he’d seen Ohno design an extravagant debutant’s cake. The repairman was in awe at how much skill, time and effort it took to perfectly decorate the cake, he was even overwhelmed with the different elements the baker used for decorating. That was his first time to witness a Picasso-like cake, that made him respect bakers and their creativity even deeper.

Entering the kitchen area, Jun’s eyes laid lovingly at his oh-so serious baker, piping ombre swirls on a white wedding cake. Jun can’t help but feel pride well up inside at the masterpiece Ohno was able to create. Not wanting to disturb Ohno’s concentration, Jun opted to stand at a corner and admire silently his artistic baker. 

It has been a month since he and Ohno had been officially together, and it’s safe to say that it had been a smooth sailing relationship. Well, apart from Nino who had tested Jun’s patience time and time again for being over protective and sort of nosy, to Jun, everything has been perfect simply because he’s with Ohno.

Jun will never forget the day Ohno said yes…

////Flashback////

[I love you very much Ohno Satoshi, and I promise to love you, respect you and take care of you, for as long as I can… and your brother allows. Will you officially be my boyfriend?]

Jun gazed at Ohno in anticipation. 

The baker was wide eyed from the confession. He didn’t know what to do, his emotions are all tumbling inside of him. His heart is pounding too loudly and he can’t help but allow some tears to fall, in frustration at being helpless with his feelings. He’s so happy, so overwhelmed and just so unbelieving to the reality that a guy like Jun, a cool, handsome and amazing guy like Jun the repairman would take a liking with a disabled, mute person like him. What does he have to offer anyway? 

Jun panicked when he saw Ohno’s tears fall. Did he ask too early? Was it wrong to ask now? Maybe he misread Ohno, maybe the baker only sees him as a friend and not as a potential boyfriend. He made his intentions clear, didn’t he? He even approached Nino for his blessing. So, what did he do wrong? Jun’s mind races for reasons.

Ohno saw Jun panic. Not wanting to cause further misunderstanding, Ohno hurriedly wiped his face with the sleeves of his sweater and fumbled for his mobile to type a message. Noticing the action, Jun grasped the baker’s hands into his, looked him in the eyes and shakily said, “It’s okay Satoshi. You don’t have to answer immediately.” 

But Ohno shook his head vigorously and pulled out his hands. Anxious that Jun might lose interest, Ohno hand signed a sentence ignoring his phone. 

[Jun-kun is the only person outside of my family who accepted me as me. I cannot speak words, but you said you love me. I have nothing much to offer Jun-kun, and I barely know anything about love and relationships. Am I really okay to be with you?] 

“Satoshi,” Jun whispered lovingly, his finger gently brushing Ohno’s jaw. “I love you for who you are. I don’t care if you can’t talk or if you have nothing much to offer. It is an honor for me to be your first love. I love you very much, that’s all I know and I believe that’s enough.”

The baker gaped at Jun, surprised that he was able to understand, the hand signs. 

Chuckling at the silly expression the baker had displayed, Jun wrapped Ohno in his arms rubbing soothing circles at his back. Jun’s heart clenched at the insecurity Ohno bears. It broke his heart that the baker thought he isn’t worth his time, effort and love when in truth, it is Jun who should feel insecure with how amazing Ohno is.

“I studied a little sign language because I want to talk to you comfortably.” he explained. “I love you so much Satoshi, don’t ever think that you are not worthy.” 

New tears fell from Ohno’s eyes followed by a cute and shaky smile. Jun chuckled at how adorable the baker looked. He quickly wiped the falling tears from his eyes as Ohno gazed adoringly at Jun, and with sincerity he responded:

[I love you too Jun-kun. Yes, I want to be your boyfriend.] 

////end of flashback////

Jun smiled at the memory, blushing red at the scene that followed. 

“Why are you smiling by yourself Jun-kun?” Aiba asked, destroying the repairman’s musings. 

Jun mumbled ‘nothing’, trying hard to be inconspicuous. Giggling knowingly at Jun, Aiba approached Ohno and tapped his slouched form to point at his staring boyfriend. 

The baker’s face brightened at the sight of his dearest repairman. He dropped the icing bag to warmly hug Jun, placing a sweet peck on his lips. 

Jun returned the hug and kiss, his ears reddening at the memory of the first time it happened.

////flashback////

Jun almost screamed for joy at Ohno’s acceptance to be his boyfriend. He endearingly lifted up the beaming baker in his arms, as Ohno fondly traced Jun’s face with his long fingers. Overflowing with happiness, Jun brought his face close to Ohno until their foreheads are touching. He repeated ‘I love you’ three more times, admiring the soft blush gracing his baker’s cheeks. Drowning at the love he saw in Ohno’s sincere eyes, Jun whispered ‘I love you Satoshi’ then tenderly planted his lips on the baker for a kiss filled with adoration and warmth. 

////end of flashback////

“Alright, break it up, break it up!” Nino barged in, disturbing the repairman’s reverie. “You! No PDA in the bakery!” he ordered, pointing accusingly at Jun. 

Sending a taunting glare at Nino, Jun replied. “Why? Is big brother jealous?”

Nino blanched at Jun’s retort, and eyed the repairman nastily. “You better thank your lucky stars I love my brother very much and that I value his happiness. Or you and him would never be together stupid repairman.”

Aiba heartily laughed at the exchange, fictionally seeing lightning striking between the two. 

“Oh-chan let’s, finish up the cake. We need to deliver it today remember?” Aiba took Ohno’s hand, chuckling at the bewildered expression on his round face. 

Ohno nodded, smiling cutely at Aiba. 

“Aww!!! So cute!! No wonder they want to own you.” Aiba appreciates, ruffling Ohno’s hair. 

Distracted by Aiba, Jun and Nino dropped their silly crosstalk as Jun asked for the location of the cake’s delivery. 

“Hm, we’re delivering this at the Glass Palace, for a wedding reception.” Aiba answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 11

“Whew…” Aiba audibly whistled. “This is one fancy wedding. Ne, Oh-chan?” 

The baker nodded, in awe of the beautifully decorated reception hall. 

“Whoever is getting married sure is loaded. This is something no commoner can afford.” Chimed Jun, carefully maneuvering the cart that’s carrying the wedding cake. 

Taking a glance at his boyfriend’s masterpiece of a cake, Jun can’t help but feel proud at what his baker had created. The cake was simply perfect for this kind of high-class wedding. 

The wedding coordinator guided them on where to place the cake, and after a few final touches, the cake was magnificently displayed at the right side of the stage, close to where the principal sponsors will be sitting. Finally, Ohno and Aiba settled the transaction with the wedding coordinator, as Jun stepped out to get the van, promising to pick up the duo bakers at the lobby. 

__________

Whistling to himself, Jun walked along the wide corridor of the event’s place nonchalantly. Until he heard an unusual sound. Abruptly stopping on his tracks, Jun looked left and right to see if there is someone walking along with him, but found none. 

The sound came again, and so Jun strained his ears to find what the sound was, but none came up. Dismissing it as nothing, he continued to walk for the parking stairwell. Then the sound appeared again, disappearing as quickly as the first. This time, a shiver ran up Jun’s spine. He tried his best to make sense of the sound, but couldn’t get a full grasp on what it is. 

Jun carefully treaded for the parking stairwell shaking away the thoughts about the place being haunted. 

“You’re being ridiculous Jun.” he muttered, wiping away the images of ghosts from his mind. “I have got to stop watching horror movies with Kazuya…” he mentally noted.

Jun stepped down the staircase cautiously, the clinking of his shoes loud against the silent room, when he heard it again. This time, the sound was distinct and identifiable. 

It was a sobbing sound. 

Jun wanted to turn around and run, his instincts told him to. ‘Take a different route!’ it said.

But Jun cannot be deterred. As a man, Jun hates being a coward, it is against his rules to simply runaway. He will never forgive himself if he allowed such trivial circumstances to break his manly pride.

So, Jun continued walking down the stairs, taking one step at a time until he’s reached the parking area. The moment he stepped on the cemented ground, Jun could hear the sobs audibly, girly sobs that are followed by hiccups. Disturbed and curious at the same time, Jun steeled himself to search where exactly the sound was coming from. 

Facing the area where the sound was the loudest, Jun met a dark nook hidden under the stairwell. Going against better judgement, he nervously approached the corner to check what the sobbing sound is.

“He-hello?” he called, hating the way he stuttered. “Is someone there?” 

Jun heard scuffling coming deep inside the corner. A shadow of a huddled figure rests under a white crumpled cloth. 

Slowly, Jun inched closer, bending down to touch the edge of the cloth.

“Go away…” 

A girly voice whispered. 

Jun paused and asked, “Are you okay? Do you need help?”

Tear-filled pairs of eyes glanced back at him. There, Jun noticed that she is indeed a girl wearing a tiara and the white cloth is a puffy ball gown. 

“You can’t help me.” the girl bitterly answered back. 

Jun was rendered silent for a moment, unsure on what to do and how to approach the situation. His brain was telling him to leave, because this is not his problem to worry, plus Ohno and Aiba are waiting for him at the lobby. But his better side is telling him to coax the girl and help out. 

Giving in to his good side, Jun pushed and asked, “What kind of help do you need?” 

“I need to get away from here. I need to escape.” Was her reply, uncurling herself to look at Jun squarely in the face. 

Jun’s breath hitched and his throat had gone dry as his eyes widened at the familiar person in front of him.

“Mao?” he asked incredulously. 

The girl was mirroring Jun’s expression. Scurrying, she crawled out from her hiding place coming face to face with Jun. 

“O- O- Onii-chan! Jun-niichan!!” the girl, Mao, tearfully yelled extending her arms to embrace the stunned repairman. 

“You came… You came…” she murmured in between sobs. “I thought you didn’t care anymore…”

Jun hugged back the crying girl. “What are you doing here?” he questioned, examining the girl’s appearance. “Is this your wedding?” Jun asked, taking notice of the white ball gown that clearly represents a bride’s wedding dress.

Mao nodded sorrowfully, and explained, “I never wanted to get married. This is all Papa’s idea. I’m not ready Onii-chan…” 

“You’re marrying Shota right?” Jun confirmed, remembering Sho’s invitation a few months ago. 

Mao shook her head. “I was supposed to marry Shota, but dad changed his mind and offered me to a different suitor… Someone wealthier than the Sakurais.”

Jun can feel his stomach churning uncomfortably at what his father had done. 

“Help me Onii-chan!” Mao pleaded. “Take me away from this wedding… please take me with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, for reading, and for commenting. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. But thank you for reading! :)


End file.
